


Persimmon

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rimming, imo it's body worship, reader is gender neutral i guess?, you're welcome.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: One thing you didn't mind about traveling around with Kimblee in the manhunt for Scar was the unique arrangement and agreement that was perpetuated.
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Persimmon

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while. You'll do this if you're not a coward.  
> I have so many kimblee/reader porn drafts I havent posted whoops.  
> Pls give me positive reinforcement and I promise I'll post them aidbsbxbsbsxxxnjeaxm

One thing you didn't mind about traveling around with Kimblee in the manhunt for Scar was the unique arrangement and agreement that was perpetuated.

You loved everything about him, the way he tasted, the way he smelled. He always smelled so sweet, so inhumanely clean. When you pressed your face against his neck or shoulder, you were always greeted with the smell of soap and cologne with only the smallest natural scent hovering beneath- but not here. With your face pressed between his legs so fervently, everything about him was so human and vivid. You appreciated how clean he always kept, and how neatly he maintained the soft and narrow trail of dark hair that extended from his navel to your lips now. Proper hygiene and grooming was unfortunately rare among men, but his dedication pleased you.

You hummed around him, felt him twitch against your cheek. Your languid loving was lazy and affectionate. Sometimes you would slow, simply hold him in your mouth until you felt his hips twitch, other times you would pull off almost completely, swirl your tongue around his glans sweetly, being sure to swipe over the slit to gather any pearling precum. 

The hand on your hair stroked you lovingly, deceptively gentle. You would sometimes lose yourself and drown out the sound of his words on the phone. The Fuhrer was very insistent that Kimblee keep him updated often, and would become quite talkative now and again. Sometimes you thought Kimblee himself was not paying attention to what was being said to him, his responses becoming simple "yeah"s and "okays"s, sometimes he would simply agree with "mhmm", and there was a sultry tone to it, like he was stifling a moan with an agreeable noise. Thankfully the phones in the nice hotels you were always staying at were arranged perfectly at the bedside, almost always.

Even now his back was upright against the pillow and headboard one hand holding the phone sitting to his left side, the other carding through your hair. His left leg dangled off the edge at the knee, the other loose at your disposal to move as you pleased. The white fabric of his dress pants undone and slipped only just below his hips- for now, anyway...

Sometimes you would toy with him, wait til it was his turn to speak, then speed up. Pushing him down your throat so seamlessly, swallowing around him, humming quietly. You could feel the tension in his body, resisting the urge to drop the phone and thrust into your mouth savagely, to give into instinct. If he didn't move, you would delicately stroke your fingers over his sharp hip bones, run your fingers over his flat belly and mouth the words "good boy" around his cock. 

You pressed your tongue flat against the prominent underside vein and up his frenulum and felt his arousal pulse against your tastebuds, flicked your tongue over the ridge of his corona. Every second he seemed to thicken in your mouth until the swollen heat threatened to spill at any moment. His breathing was just laboured enough, every swallow around his penis made his dark eyelashes flutter. 

You pulled off of him and adjusted to wrap your hands around the waist of his pants, tugging at them. You gave him and expectant look and he arched his back up to allow you to tug them down along with the soft black cotton of his boxer briefs as well. You knew Kimblee might be annoyed if you dropped them on the floor unceremoniously, so after pulling them off you set them on the other side of the bed, the leather of his belt still in the loops.

You shuffled between his legs now, leaning back down to worship him again as he watched you carefully. You held his cock steady in one hand as you placed kisses and licks along it. He would occasionally squirm under your touch and you felt so satisfied with this. But you were far from done with him.

You traced you hands under the pale skin of his thighs until you hooked your hands under his knees, pushing his legs up. He gave you a look that expertly combined confused with annoyance, but you knew that would change when you were through. Feverishly you licked him again, trailing lower now though. He raised an eyebrow at you, but returned to his conversation, telling the Fuhrer: 

"As of now, Scar is likely heading up north, though I don't exactly know why. Still, I intend to pursue him even into Drachman territory if I have to- to do my job right." He sounded confident and secure, one the other end of the phone, one wouldn't even imagine the compromising position he was in. You took advantage of his calm composure and lovingly flicked your tongue around the base of his cock, and it twitched against you. In your head, you'd even call it cute. Your tongue swiped lower, gently over his balls as you moved down and his sentence ended on sharp punctuation. You shifted his legs further and smiled at him.

You laved a long lick against his entrance and he made a small noise in his throat. You knew you were setting yourself up for an intense amount of revenge later, but it was a punishment you'd gladly accept. 

It wasnt the easiest access, but you'd make it work. Lapping your tongue at him harder, allowing one hand to fondle every part of his body it could reach (the other of course was preoccupied pushing his knee as close to his chest as you could. 

You silently wished you'd had some sort of strap on apparatus, wouldn't it be fun if he were the one bent over for once? The way his body responded, he seemed no stranger to to the stimulation you were offering. Your free hand took hold of his cock again, stroking it slowly as you kissed up and down the sensitive area between his exposed entrance and warm sac, occasionally latching on to lightly toy with it in your mouth. You kissed back down his perineum to push your tongue against him again, pushing into him finally as his hand fisted your hair- but instead of pulling you away as you expected, he only seemed to urge you forth. 

Your hand on on his cock was becoming slick with precum as you ate him out, you couldn't even hear the works he was speaking anymore. You finally managed you pull your head back to wriggle up and lick at the head of his cock again. You quickly resituated, not wanting to allow his arousal to deplete even a bit. 

Your mouth was wet and sticky as you pushed two of your fingers in, coating them in viscous saliva. You took the opportunity to steal a glance at his face, flushed and agitated, as you slid the tips of your fingers against him, pressing into him gently. 

His sentence cut off in the middle and you heard Bradley over the phone, "Kimblee?" And he offered a nasty "Sir" before continuing his thought, your fingers now pushed in all the way. If they had been any thicker you may have needed some lubricant, lucky for you your hands were rather delicate. You felt his tight heat twitch around you, his body urging you to continue. 

You had no qualms with this, pulling and pushing your digits ever so carefully, just enough to provide that friction- that rhythmic penetration, while your mouth returned to licking at him hungrily. It wouldn't be long now, you could feel how frantically he was twitching in your mouth. 

Kimblee's hand in your hair unlocked suddenly, pulling back to clasp over his mouth as the hand holding the phone moved just as quickly to cradle it as far as his arm could extend, away from his face, as he let out a muffled moan into his palm, which you registered only after you felt the searing heat of his orgasm spill over your tongue and drip past your lips. You waited til the phone conversation was done to pull your fingers from his body- your wrist really ached from the movement. 

As you were slowly stretching your body from its contorted position you felt this hand grasp your hair again, pulling you to look up as he knelt above you, expression hazy with lust.

"Let's see how you like it."


End file.
